Magnetic Attraction
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: One interesting morning between Sebastian and Ciel. Based off the vocaloid song Magnet. No actual lemon in this story. Enjoy.


_Vocaloid and Black Butler. It's a pairing based off Ciel and Sebby using the song Magnet. :3 _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler nor Vocaloid nor the song Magnet._

* * *

Sebastian was ready for breakfast for his bochan. He felt Ciel calling for him from his room. So, as any butler would do, he did what his master told him to do. Sebastian entered the room. Ciel was sitting at the edge of his bed waiting impatiently for Sebastian to put on Ciel's clothes for him.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's messiness. Ciel's hair was sticking up all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled. Furthermore, he was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"Did you not sleep well last night, bochan?" Sebastian asked with innocence.

"Shuddap." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian playfully brushed a loose strand of hair from Ciel's face. Ciel, who did not like being treated in such a little kid manner, grabbed Sebastian's hand and gave a warning look. Sebastian just smiled a cute seductive smile.

They stared at each other for a while. Their faces were uncomfortably close to one anothers. Ciel suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Se...Sebastian….don't treat m...me in such a manner ever again." Ciel stuttered.

Sebastian smiled. "Ah. Is milord scared or embarrassed with the shake in his voice."

Ciel felt a fire of something light up on the edge of his heart. _What is this feeling?_ he thought.

"No...Sebastian…" Ciel suddenly noticed that they were still holding hands.

Sebastian noticed at once what Ciel was looking at. He raised his eyebrows in interest. Ciel still felt weird. Were these feeling of love. That feeling suddenly spread out of his heart and flooded his whole body.

Sebastian being the demon he was noticed a blush forming on Ciel's cheek and smiled devilishly. He let go of Ciel's hand and placed his gloved hands on Ciel's cheek. Ciel blushed even more.

"Se...Sebastian...I order you to...mmph.." Ciel started until Sebastian's lips covered his own. Ciel wanted to stop but his body thought otherwise. Lips soon moved to tongue. After moments of furiously kissing, they finally pulled apart.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes, milord?" Sebastian questioned.

"What we're doing do might be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up." Ciel stated simply trying to find an excuse.

Sebastian smirked. "Ah. What you're saying is that you enjoyed it."

"No! I mean…."

Sebastian quickly pulled Ciel into a kiss once again but he stopped after a few seconds leaving a very angry Ciel.

"Why did you stop?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I thought you said that you didn't like that." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bochan."

"Call me Ciel now and continue. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."

"As you wish."

They continued kissing. Ciel knew this was wrong. He needed to stop this shameful sin yet he couldn't. His heart filled with some desire of love.

"Nngg...Seb...Sebastian…" Ciel whispered into the kiss. "I love you."

Sebastian laughed silently. He had finally confessed. "I love you too...Ciel…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sebastian and Ciel untangled themselves from each other. Sebastian ran to the door to find Mey-Rin standing there. Upon seeing the broken glass down the hall, he knew exactly what happened.

"I'll be back, bochan." He said to Ciel then left.

That left Ciel sitting there wondering what the hell he just did.

That night, Sebastian walked into Ciel room to prepare him for bed.

"Sebastian. Not a word about what happened this morning to anyone." Ciel said immediately.

"Yes, milord."

Ciel slept with the moment of Sebastian kissing him repeating over and over again. He woke with a sudden want of Sebastian next to him. He suddenly felt uneasy. What was wrong with him? Sebastian was his butler, not his lover. But that "we" with Sebastian and Ciel just was too realistic. Ciel started to cry just as Sebastian walked in.

Sebastian's face was that of complete surprise. "Bocha..Ciel...is something the matter?"

"Of course!" Ciel screamed in rage. "It's you and me. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Sebastian sat down next to Ciel and whispered into his ear. "It's okay. As long as no one knows and we keep loving."

They pulled each other into another kiss. Each one was filled with a desire for another.

"This should be part of our morning routine." Ciel said.

Sebastian smiled. "Indeed. We are two magnets wanting each other."

* * *

_Sebby and Ciel make such a cute couple. As cute as Len and Piko…Magnet is a great song too. I'm listening to it while I type. Just love the Sekihan and Piko version of Magnet. Looking at them I'm like why not replace them with Ciel and Sebastian. So I wrote. :)_

_Reviews are always enjoyed. \(^o^)/_


End file.
